1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for synchronizing several measuring-channel assemblies of at least one measuring device, several measuring devices and to corresponding measuring devices.
2. Discussion of the Background
Measurements, for example, in modern mobile-radio systems have so far been implemented by mobile-radio measuring devices, which are operated either with a single channel or with several channels with a relatively inaccurate synchronisation. The synchronization is implemented via a synchronization signal within the range of, for example, approximately 10 MHz. However, a synchronization of this kind is not adequate for measurements with modern mobile-radio methods. In this context, a synchronization with an accuracy of less than 10 nanoseconds is required.